


Valentine's Day

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate celebrate Valentine's Day together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Kate giggled into her pillow and tried to pretend she had no clue about what was going on downstairs. Their bedroom was right above the kitchen, so she could her almost everything what was happening down there, especially George’s high pitched voice. He and William were making her breakfast and according to William’s swearing it didn’t go as planned.

Downstairs, however, the situation was not as Kate imagined it to be. William and George were dancing together through the kitchen, finishing the last of their breakfast preparations. The swearing was just a way of throwing Kate of course: William knew she was awake and would be listening to what they were doing.

William was in charge of toast and eggs and George was putting fruit in a bowl.

‘’You wanna help Dad with making breakfast for Mummy?’’ William had asked him, when he lifted George out of his crib, earlier this morning.

His toddler had nodded enthusiastically.

‘’Right, then, little guy. You are in charge of the fruities. That’s very important, you understand?’’

George had nodded again, barely containing his excitement.

And now they were nearly finished, William only had to butter the toast. George was ready. He held the bowl in his little hands and showed his Dad.

‘’Me ready!’’ he said proudly.

William got to his knees and looked at him. ‘’Great job, George, well done!’’ He took the bowl from his son and put it on the tray.

The toaster beeped and the bread sprung out. William looked around for a knife and started buttering them. ‘’Do you wanna get the flowers?’’ he asked George.

They had bought them yesterday, three long red roses and a large bouquet of lilies. The roses they would present with the breakfast, the lilies were standing on a vase on the kitchen table as an additional surprise. William had hid them in a kitchen cabinet. Only he and George knew where they were. George opened the right door at the first try, he clearly had remembered their little secret.

‘’I carry them?’’ he asked William.

‘’Of course, sweetie! I’m ready, shall we go up and wake Mummy?’’

‘’Yeah!’’ George turned around and stormed up the staircase, making his way towards his parents’ bedroom.

‘’Mummy! Mummy! I have flowers!’’ He threw them on the bed and tried to climb on it. Kate pulled him up, giving the flowers back so he could hand them properly.

‘’These are for me? Wow, honey, they are beautiful!’’ She kissed George’s cheek.

‘’Yeah,’’ he nodded, pointing at the roses, ‘’is me, Daddy and baby. Three for Mummy.’’

Kate smiled at her son, who was now snuggling up to his mother. He had placed his thumb in his mouth and got comfortable against her chest.

William, all the while, stood watching in the doorway, having a smile on his face. ‘’Happy Valentine’s Day, darling,’’ he said, when George was done giving the flowers. ‘’Made you breakfast.’’ He put down the tray on the nightstand and bend over to kiss his beautiful pregnant wife.

‘’I have decided to give your parents a Valentine’s Day present this year,’’ he said.

‘’What?’’ Kate asked non-plussed.

‘’I have given them George for the evening,’’ he winked.

When Kate understood this would mean she and William would have the whole evening together without interruptions, she started kissing him all over, until George decided he was jealous and wanted some kisses too.

‘’Of course, sweetie!’’ Kate planted a kiss on the top of his head. ‘’You two are my beautiful Valentine’s men.’’


End file.
